Why are there Orange Hairs on my Bed?
by Heaven and Earth
Summary: One-shot! The title says it all! Okay, not really, but I bet you are curious! Watch what happens when Kyou wants to rest during a storm! K&T! Mostly about Kyou! I'm just goting to rate this T. Probably not that funny. But it's cute!


**A//N: HELLO, FRUITS BASKET FANS!! Incase you didn't know, I am **_**Heaven and Earth**_**! Nice to meet you! - This is my first Fruits Basket story and officially my first one-shot! Yeah, I know have an InuYasha one, BUT that was originally a chapter story, before I decided to make the first chapter a one-shot.**

**I've seen all the episodes of the Anime and read 1-18 of the Fruits Basket volumes (all of them, I borrowed from a very good friend of mine: **_**HieislittleDragon**_**!), and I CANNOT WAIT for volume 19 to come out! YAY! Lol!**

**I kinda should be working on my HSM story, but I got into the mood for Fruits Basket! So, I just HAD to write this! But, don't worry, I'll still be working on that one!**

_**HieislittleDragon**_** is my beta writer for ALL of my Fruits Basket stories, or anything else we can come up with!! (yes, I am writing one as we speak.) She's soo cool! - I'll tell you more about that later though :P lol!**

**Of **_**course**_** this is a Kyou and Tohru one-shot! Who else would I be writing about? Haha, just kidding.**

**  
Anyways, enjoy the one-shot, and tell me how I did! -**

_**Disclaimer**_**(hehe, I forgot about this till now…): I do NOT own Fruits Basket/Furuba! If I did, I would be Japanese, be rich, and know EXACTLY how Fruits Basket ends!**

**

* * *

**

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon at the house of Shigure Sohma. There was no one at home at the moment, except for one person, or should I say cat?

"Damn it!" Shouted, an orange furred feline. Kyou Sohma was in a _very_ bad mood, for two things. One: He felt weak, because it was raining, and two: he had just turned into a cat.

"Stupid rain. Stupid curse..." He mumbled, under his breath in anger. At that particularly moment, Kyou was in the living room. He was heading into the kitchen to get some milk, right before he "poof"ed into a cat. Now, he was sulking in the living room, hoping that the rain would stop soon.

_No one's going to be home for a few hours._ Kyou thought, as his tail twitched in anger. _The Dog headed to the Sohma Main House. "_Probably to annoy Hatori, no doubt." Kyou thought, out loud.

_That damn Rat had a council meeting._ He thought, bitterly, just thinking about his rival.

_And Tohru was called to work, because one of her stupid co-workers got sick..._ His tail stopped twitching almost immediately, when he thought about his female classmate.

Sighing, the Cat got up and stretched, just like a real cat would. Right before a large boom of thunder shook the house, causing Kyou to jump about a foot into the air.

"Damn it!" He shouted again. He was ticked off (again) and there was no way to calm him down, at the moment...

"Maybe if I walked around the house for a while..." He thought, out loud, before just doing that.

Kyou walked around the house, trying to calm down. He would get calm again, but it would only last a second. So, he went up to his room, to see if he could just sleep the rest of the day away, but even that did not work.

"Damn, stupid thunder!! I'll kill you! You hear me!?" Kyou yelled, right as the thunder crashed, as if to take on his challenge.

He growled before he stalked out of his room. He knew he wanted to sleep, because he felt as if he was getting weaker and weaker as the seconds past.

_Dang it, if only I didn't have a stupid pallet as a bed, then maybe I could get some sleep and calm down._ He thought, before he looked up to see one of the bedroom doors open. He peaked inside the room to see a bed. _Damn it! This is the __**Rat's**__ room!_ He thought, growling.

"I'll try Shigure's room..." He said, before he ran down to Shigure's room. The door was cracked open slightly, just enough to fit a cat's paw through. He slid open the door, before seeing the condition of the room.

Shigure Sohma's room was the _dirtiest_ he had ever seen! It did not look like there was even a floor in there, let alone a bed.

"Damn it!!" He shouted, once again, before slamming the door shut with his paws.

The rain continued to pour down, harder and harder as the orange feline made his move. He slowly and cautiously entered his rival's room, as if the said person was to jump out. He looked around the room, before jumping onto the bed. He laid in different kinds of positions on the bed, trying to get comfortable.

"Grrr!! Stupid bed!!" Kyou said, as he stood on the bed, before jumping down. "I bet I smell like rat now." He muttered, to himself, bitterly.

He left the room, feeling weaker than before. _This is getting ridiculous._ He thought, as he wondered the halls, again.

_I could probably sleep on the couch, or some-_ He stopped, when he realized that he was standing outside of Tohru Honda's room. He noticed that her door was also slightly ajar. His tail twitched a bit as he sat in front of the door.

_I can't use her bed! That'd be stupid! If Shigure or the Rat caught me, they'd think I was a pervert, or something._ Kyou thought, staring at the door.

"I could just check out her bed... No harm in that, right?" Kyou said, to himself, before he very slowly entered the room. He looked around the room a bit, he could smell her sweet scent all over the room. His heart started pounding a bit, as he jumped onto the neatly made bed.

He felt his paws sink into the bedspread a bit. _What the-? Her bed's so big!_ He thought, just noticing the size of the bed. Or, maybe it looked and felt that way, because he was so small at the moment.

He walked to the middle of the bed, and laid down. The bed felt so soft underneath him, and smelled _so_ good. Without really realizing it, he began flexing his claws out on the bed, and began purring.

As he continued, he did not hear the front door open and someone calling up saying "I'm home!". The orange cat was just oblivious to the world around him, lost in his own little world. He also did not hear feet coming up the stairs and towards the very room he was in.

Kyou continued to purr louder, just as a hand began to pet him, causing him to jump a bit. He turned his head so quickly, that he could have had whiplash, as he looked to see who the culprit was. His red-orange eyes looked up into chocolate brown eyes, before he realized it was the owner of the bed he was laying on.

"Err, um..." He said, with a gulp. He was sure glad that cats could not blush, though it would not matter, he would probably be the same color he was now...

Tohru just smiled at him, and began petting him again. She then looked at him concerned. "Kyou-kun, are you okay? I saw your clothes down stairs in the living room, and I got worried."

Kyou resisted the urge to purr as he sighed. "I'm fine. Just got real weak because of the rain." He said, noticing that she was holding his clothes.

"Oh... Kyou-kun? Why are you in my room?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

Now, he was _really_ glad that cats could not blush. "Because your bed is the most comfortable..." He mumbled. He could not lie to her, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Oh! That makes since!" She said, smiling.

_It does?_ He thought, confused.

"Kyou-kun, I didn't know you could purr! It was really cute! Especially when you were flexing your claws, and had a peaceful look on your face!" She said, giggling a bit.

"DON'T YOU **DARE** TELL ANYONE I DID THAT! ESPECIALLY THAT DAMN RAT!!" He yelled, clearly embarrassed.

"Eh! Um, okay..." She said, causing Kyou to feel bad. He sighed, looking away from her.

"Sorry ... for yelling..." He said, calmly. "It's just that, I won't be able to live it down if that dog or rat heard about it..."

"Kay! I understand!" Tohru smiled, as she started petting him once more. Kyou laid down beside her, and let her continue to pet him.

He never knew how nice it felt to be petted. He decided that he liked it (not that he would admit it) and that only Tohru could pet him. He lazily looked at her hand, as she pet him, before licking it, causing her to blush.

"U-um, what would you like for dinner, Kyou-kun?"

"Anything... but leeks..." He said, closing his eyes, before he yawned. "But, I'll eat it later..."

Tohru nodded, as she continued to pet him. "Okay." She smiled, just right before Kyou started purring.

She giggled.

"What?" He asked, beginning to give into sleep.

"Oh, nothing." She said, with a smile. She secretly did not want him to stop purring. "Oh!" She said, as she just remembered something. "I need to make dinner, before Shigure-san and Yuki-kun get home."

Kyou stood up on the bed and stretched. "Yeah, and sorry about getting on your bed without permission." He said, getting ready to jump off of the bed, and head back to his room.

"Oh! You don't have to leave, Kyou-kun!" Tohru said, causing him to look at her surprised.

He saw her looking down at her hands. "You can stay in here, and at anytime you feel like it, you can come into to my room and take a nap, that is if you want to..." She said, looking up at him, blushing and smiling, lovingly.

"Y-you sure?"

She nodded real quickly. "Mm-hmm! Yes, Kyou-kun, I really don't mind!" She said, smiling more.

He looked away from her, before sighing. "Fine, if you really want me too."

Tohru's smile widened, as Kyou looked at her thinking, that if cats could smile, he would be smiling along with her.

catandriceballcatandriceballcatandriceballcatandriceballcatandriceballcatandriceballcatandriceballcatandriceballcatandriceballcatandriceballcatandriceballcatandriceballcatandriceball

Yuki Sohma stepped into the house, shaking his umbrella from the rain that continued to pour outside. He felt exhausted after the meeting. The only good thing that happened was that he saw Machi smile, and that was _after_ the meeting. "I'm home."

"Welcome home, Yuki-kun! How was the meeting?" Tohru greeted, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"It was fine, Honda-san." Yuki said, smiling. "What's for dinner?"

"We're having fish and rice balls! Is that okay?" She asked, worried that he would not like it.

"That sounds fine, Honda-san. Is Shigure home?" He asked, heading for the stairs.

"Yep! He just got home a little while before you did." Tohru told him. "He's in his room working on his manuscript!" She said, smiling.

_I bet he is..._ He thought, sarcastically. "I'm just going to take my stuff upstairs and change."

"Okay! Dinner will be ready when you come down!" She said, smiling, before she went back into the kitchen.

Yuki walked up the stairs and entered his room. He set his backpack onto the floor in the corner of the room, before he changed. He walked over to his bed and sat down on it, then he noticed something very peculiar about his bed...

"Ah! Tohru! Once again you out do yourself! Dinner looks delicious!" Shigure said, overly praising her.

Tohru blushed from the praise. "Thank you! B-but, the way the food looks doesn't effect the way it tastes! So, for all you know, it could just look delicious, but taste horribly!"

"Uh, Tohru-kun, I'm sure it taste fine..." Shigure told her. "Oh, hello, Yuki-kun."

"Hi..." Yuki said, as he entered the room.

"Is something wrong, Yuki-kun?" Shigure asked, as Yuki sat down.

"Well... No, not particularly." He said. "It's strange though."

"Hmm, what's strange?"

"When I went into my room, I found orange cat hair on my bed."

"Oh? Well, that's strange, isn't it?"

Tohru zoned out their conversation, and smiled as she thought about the orange feline in her room, sleeping peacefully on her bed.

**

* * *

**

**A//N: So... How did you like it?? You know, I got the idea for this from my cat, Tigress! Isn't that funny? Lol!**

**Also, be on the look out for my FB story: **_**Something Like Cinderella**_

**You'll just have to see what it's about! (like it's really hard, lol!)**

_**Heaven and Earth**_


End file.
